


My memories, so fleeting, so rare

by AlphaXGuardian



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Memory Loss, Panniemay2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaXGuardian/pseuds/AlphaXGuardian
Summary: Danny forgets everything, again. But this time, it comes at a price.





	My memories, so fleeting, so rare

**Author's Note:**

> Danny has been having trouble remembering things for a while now, since a while after the accident. At first it was only insignificant things, but as time went on it got worse.

The teen's thoughts are blurred, ripped apart and reassembled again in his tired state.  
'Something is off…'

Suddenly woken by a strange sensation of cold air in his lungs the young teen is startled into a state of alert awareness. Cold air, foggy breath.  
'What is going on? Is it winter? But even then…'

Straightening himself up in his bed he looks for the windows, finding one next to his bed. Closed. His bedroom door is closed as well. Worried the boy carefully slides out of his sheets, reaching the window and peeking out. No snow. No frost. There is no indication whatsoever that it is currently winter. As he ponders the strange mystery he takes note that his breath is neither foggy nor cold anymore.  
'What the heck?'

Making sure that he is in fact not dreaming and that the sensetaion just a while ago indeed was real he decides to explore his surroundings. It should have put him off that he is currently in an unfamiliar room, but something tells him he has been here before. An oddly strong gutfeeling. Is he safe? He should be, he feels safe.  
Not a very sound reasoning, but what else should he rely on? The memories were certainly gone. Or were they ever there?

Just then a strangely misplaced glow catches his attention.  
'A glow in the dark star? What's it doing here? Looks rather odd.'

The mentioned star glows mildly on its own, indeed looking very out of place on the mostly empty wall. After observing the little star for a while the darkhaired teen squints his eyes in concentraition, straining to see something.  
'An arrow!'

Following the direction the tiny arrow drawn on the star indicates he comes to a halt before the leg of a shelf.  
'Behind it maybe?'

Slim fingers start mapping out the space behind the leg, catching on an irregularity.  
'It's a…little roll?'

Pulling it out the boy starts unrolling the taped and rolled up piece fo paper. A note. With instructions.

_In case of experiencing lack of memories, go to Jazz Fenton._   
_Exit room, go left and knock on door with 'Jazz' nametag._   
_Jazz can help._

Recieving the strange instruction from a note he briefly considers whether to follow them.  
'I could just start exploring the house. But then again, I don't know what awaits me. If anyone here wanted to harm me they would have already done so.'

As the boy silently leaves the room another note flutters to the ground, few words etched on its surface in furious elegance.

_Beware ghostboy_   
_For I take what is mine_   
_And leave behind nothing_   
_But corpses in my wake_   
_Take heed_

In the empty room the piece of paper soon catches fire, green flames dancing wildly in energetic rhythms. Soon the fading dance is followed by a scream, the soothing night interrupted by uncontrolled chaos and agonizing screams.  
Hours later the night is almost gone, dawn is about to break through the dark skies. Amongst the rubble still fingers twitch suddenly. Vengeance woud be brought upon the fools who tried.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my contribution to the Phanniemay prompt 'memories', I certainly had fun writing it.  
> Also, go check out imekitty's oneshots over at tumblr, they're really good!


End file.
